The Sufficient Ending for Soul Calibur Vto me!
by Amy Ziklina
Summary: So, what has become of Z.W.E.I? And Viola? And Patroklos and Pyrrha? What about the Asians? BUAHAHA THESE answers will be ANSWERED in this story! "AND IT INVOLVES FOOD! And LOVE and-" Xiba yells. SORRY...he's kind of a spolier...PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T for slight language! OneShot


**Hey, guys...this is my first Soul Calibur FanFic...hope you guys like it...The reason I wrote this was because I thought the ending for Soul Calibur V wasn't sufficient enough...I mean, it just told how Patroklos and Pyrrha went home in peace, but what has become of Z.W.E.I? What happened to Viola and Siegfried? Where's Nightmare or Tira? Now, some of these questions aren't answered in the story, but I'll probably make another FanFic about them late on...PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM! BEGGING YOU!**

**Patroklos has something to say to you...**

**"MALFESTED ARE-erm...*Ahem* I mean Amy Ziklina says that she doesn't own any part of Soul Calibur...and that they all belong to Namco and Project Soul. MALFESTED WILL DIE!" **

**"Does that mean you hate me, too?!" Pyrrha sobs from behind.**

**"N-NO! I MEAN-" He screams trying to get to her.**

**"Sorry...just continue with the story...they're idiots..." Z.W.E.I. says...**

* * *

As Patroklos clutched Pyrrha's malfested, glowing arm, he stared into his now innocent older sister's eyes. Both of them had gone through so much pain and suffering, and both had to atone for their sins.  
Patroklos, having to live with the fact that his older sister was a malfested, and Pyrrha having to live with the dreaded Tira.  
But that was all behind them. At least, for Patroklos. He learned to accept his sister's malfestation and learned to think before he acted.  
But what had become of Z.W.E.I, his werewolf companion who had brought him to his senses? What happened to the mysterious gypsy, Viola? What would become of Pyrrha's deformed arm? Was there still a nightmare existing? What happened at the war with Schwartzwind?  
"Patroklos? Are-Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked meekly.  
Her sweet, shy voice immediately made Patroklos forget about all the questions swimming around in his mind. He shook his head and turned to Pyrrha.  
"Well, I'm so happy that we're FINALLY together. Away from Soul Edge, Tira, or even Soul Calibur. It's all behind us." He said while smiling warmly.  
Noticing the nervousness in his voice, Pyrrha chuckled a bit.  
"You're quite a terrible liar, Patroklos. Tell me, what is troubling you?"  
Patroklos sighed and pulled Pyrrha into an embrace, laying his head on her shoulder.  
"I'm just-sort of...scared. I mean, what if our life isn't perfect? What if Tira follows us and causes more trouble? What if Soul Edge comes back? Everyone has died, and everyone has been destroyed. Everyone we loved. Where did Viola and Siegfried go? Where did Z.W.E.I go-" Patroklos whispered.  
Pyrrha froze suddenly.  
He felt her tense up in his arms and let go of her.  
"Pyrrha? Pyrrha? PYRRHA!?" He screamed.  
It was all coming back to her. The lives she destroyed. The people she killed. The blood splattered everywhere. Everywhere. Screaming, crying, wailing.  
Z.W.E.I.'s last scream rung in her head. The last scream she heard on him.  
She began to hear Viola mumbling over and over.  
"_This girl may be dangerous. Red wine is different from white. Removing the grape skin makes all the difference. That difference becomes obvious in its taste."_  
Suddenly, Tira's voice rung in her mind.  
"_You stupid little girl! You could've stabbed Soul Edge into the bastard and let his soul be eaten. You could've lived with __me__. I'm SO disappointed in you. I'll kill you soon, mark my words."_ Tira's gloomy voice growled.  
Finally, Soul Edge, Inferno, began to speak.  
"_Pyrrha, little Pyrrha. You're soul would have been so delicious. Your brother would have been a better host than you. Your strong willed brother. I'll keep you miserable for the rest of your life. Say goodbye to your brother, Pyrrha. You're a failure."_  
Pyrrha couldn't take it any longer and started screaming.  
"NO! You're DEAD! All of you are GONE! I DESTROYED YOU! Leave me alone!"  
Soul Edge laughed.  
"_Pyrrha. I will always be alive. You will always be a malfested. And you will never be happy for as long as you live."_  
"NO NO! I will NOT say goodbye! I WON'T kill anymore! I WON'T! I WON'T!"  
And with that, she began pounding her fists against Patroklos' chest in anger, thinking he was Inferno. Her eyes were closed tightly.  
Not knowing what to do, Patroklos pulled the screaming girl into an embrace, locking her arms straight at her sides.  
She whimpered for a minute and opened her eyes. She realized her brother wasn't Inferno and began to sob, pulling her arms around Patroklos tighter.  
"There, there, Pyrrha." He whispered.  
She shook her head violently in his chest. Her tears making his shirt slightly damp.  
"Patroklos, I will never lead a normal life! NEVER! I've created suffering everywhere! To you, the world may be full of happiness and light, but my soul is still DARK! And there is NOTHING that will change that! I will ALWAYS be a malfested, I will ALWAYS be a tainted human, and I will ALWAYS be hated by EVERYONE!...I just wish everything went back to normal! I wish there was no Soul Edge, no Tira, no Soul Edge shard embedded in Mother's heart, no Soul Calibur and NO MALFESTATION!" Pyrrha sobbed.  
Patroklos could not believe what he was hearing. One minute, his sister was so happy she was together with her brother, and the next, she was still sobbing about Soul Edge, that was destroyed!  
"Pyrrha. We will have everything back to normal...just...calm down"  
She shook her head once again.  
"NO Patroklos-"  
"DAMN IT, PYRRHA! We're together and that's all that matters! Why are you dwelling on the things that happened! They're gone! Everything WILL become back to normal once you BELIEVE in me! Please! Stay with me, and just stop crying, Pyrrha! Please!...Stay with me..." He said, hugging Pyrrha tighter.  
Pyrrha stared at her brother. His words were true.  
He was so protective and wise, she sometimes wondered why she wasn't the younger one.  
She thought of her previous actions.  
She turned into a malfested, and Patroklos had to completely change his fighting style and personality to save her. Even though he killed her once, he came back for her.  
And she was STILL a burden.  
And that's what Pyrrha thought of herself as. A burden. To everyone.  
But she couldn't be to her brother.  
"Patroklos...I'm-I-I'm so sorry...that I'm such a burden. I'm sorry for everything..." Pyrrha mumbled.  
Patroklos looked at his big sister with love.  
"Pyrrha, you aren't a burden, and you will never be. Just try not to cry too much. I like it better when you smile." Patroklos said warmly.  
"P-Patroklos. I just...want to go see...Viola, and what has become of Z.W.E.I...please?" Pyrrha asked meekly.  
Patroklos nodded, clutched her hand and ran off.

* * *

The two siblings walked past the burnt, charred towns Pyrrha set fire to.  
Pyrrha turned away every time they passed by.  
Survivors looked at Pyrrha mournfully. Some even shouted insults and threw garbage and leftover vegetables, covering the poor girl in smelly old food and garbage, which Patroklos went to the side, and attempted to clean her off.  
They rushed to the place of Z.W.E.I's death.  
Viola stood at the edge of the cliff, her back turned to them, mumbling some things and waving her hands around her pink orb.  
_Damn that cursed girl. _Viola thought.  
Her red gypsy dress blew in the wind, her hood covered her head. Although you couldn't see her head or face, Patroklos recognized her immediately.  
"Viola!" He shouted.  
She turned around. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned her eyes from the tall brother, to the girl standing shyly, hiding herself behind her brother. Her eyes became even redder and her temper went out of control. She charged at Pyrrha.  
Patroklos quickly stepped in front of Pyrrha with his shield to his face.  
Viola bashed herself into Patroklos' shield, pushing him to the side, causing a loud *THUD*.  
He winced and stared at Viola.  
Viola brandished her metal claw at Pyrrha. She touched Pyrrha's neck with her claw, about the curl them around the girl's tiny neck.  
"Little Pyrrha...the moon dislikes it when the sun rises at night. The stars are crying. It's all because of you. But now, I will end this once and for all. I just knew you were dangerous." She hissed.  
She jerked her head to Patroklos.  
"But YOU didn't listen to me, did you? You told me I was just rambling about riddles!" She screamed.  
"But no matter, once I destroy you, I'll bring peace to this world." She raised her claw, ready to strike Pyrrha.  
Patroklos winced, trying to run toward Pyrrha. But Viola commanded her orb to slam itself onto his face, pushing him far away.  
Pyrrha closed her eyes, waiting for a blow.  
_I will not be a burden. I will not be pushed around. _She thought.  
" I WILL NOT BE KILLED!" She screamed and whacked her shield onto Viola's head. Furiously, she pushed Viola and tried to stomp on her. Viola screamed and tried to get away.  
"I can't..." Pyrrha said as she spinned around violently, stabbing her sword into Viola with three devastating strikes.  
"PLEASE! STOP!" She screamed after the attack.  
Viola grunted, blood dripping from a wound on her arm. She commanded her orb to put itself on Pyrrha's stomach and push her far away.  
She screamed and collapsed on the floor.  
"PYRRHA!" Patroklos screamed as he limped over to the gasping girl.  
"You monster." He growled.  
"OH, I'm the monster?" Viola chuckled as she walked over to Patroklos and stomped violently on him.  
He winced and pulled her legs, she fell to the floor.  
"AUGH." She grumbled and slapped Patroklos.  
He put his hand on the burning mark and stared at the angry gypsy.  
She raised her claw to scratch Patroklos to death, when both of them heard a sound.  
"V...Viola? Where are you? A...Are you alright?" A deep voice spoke quietly.  
But Viola recognized that voice in a flash.

* * *

"Z.W.E.I! I was so WORRIED! Are you okay?" She cried as she tried to comfort the gasping, bleeding man.  
Patroklos and Pyrrha followed quietly.  
Z.W.E.I. looked up at Patroklos while smiling.  
"Heh...I'm surprised you hadn't been killed." He laughed.  
Patroklos moved aside to reveal Pyrrha, trembling and shaking in tremor.  
At once, Z.W.E.I. gasped and pointed his sword at the girl.  
"You...you...killer..." He growled.  
Pyrrha yelped and put her shield to her face as Z.W.E.I. hit his sword hard on her.  
Patroklos pushed him away.  
He fell to the floor.  
"AUGH! Who do you think you are?! That beast STABBED me!" He screamed.  
Tears fell out of Pyrrha's eyes. Once again, she was considered a beast and a Bringer of Woe. She put her shield down and stared at the dark, brooding man standing before her.  
"I-I'm...sorry..." She mumbled while sobbing.  
Z.W.E.I. was enraged. Not only was this girl a coward, but a cry baby as well.  
"Sorry doesn't do SHIT!" He screamed and charged at her. She sidestepped and ran to Patroklos, seeking protection.  
Z.W.E.I fell to the floor, his back turned to the others, moaning in pain.  
Patroklos ran to him and turned him to lay on his back. Blood oozed from his wound. He gasped and tried to cover it, but Z.W.E.I kept groaning and crying out in pain.  
Viola raced to her friend's side.  
"Z.W.E.I! Oh-Oh I'm so sorry! I'll fix it-" She cried as she frantically looked around for a sufficient bandage to stop the bleeding.  
"I'll get some water for your wound. Pyrrha, you stay here and keep watch." Patroklos said and walked off.

* * *

Z.W.E.I stared fumingly at Pyrrha. _She _was the cause of all this damned mess.  
"Look, Z.W.E.I., I know you absolutely hate me right now, but could we try to be friends for the sake of Patroklos and Viola? They both don't want to see you fight and they don't want to see you bleed again. Please?-"  
"Nothing will pay back for what you did to me." He growled.  
Pyrrha was downcast. He was SO stubborn! So unforgiving!...  
_But...didn't it...make sense? Didn't she...deserve it?_  
Patroklos came running back with a bucket of water. He poured the cool water all over Z.W.E.I's waist and cleaned and dried his bleeding wound.  
Viola came back empty handed.  
"I couldn't find any cloth, Z.W.E.I... I'm still going to try and find it, you guys stay here." She said and ran back.  
Z.W.E.I winced as Patroklos rinsed his wounds.  
Pyrrha debated what to do. Even though she couldn't repay him, she _had _to show him some act of kindness...after what she did. To rid him of the bad memories of her and replace them with good memories. .  
She suddenly stared at her boots. Her long, thigh high socks were black from the malfestation. They'd be perfect for the wound and it wasn't cold, so she didn't need them.  
She took off her shoes and her socks, then put her shoes back on.  
"The hell?-" Z.W.E.I. said.  
Patroklos put a finger to his lips as he watched Pyrrha. She wrapped her long socks tightly around Z.W.E.I.'s wound and tied them together into a neat, tight knot.  
Z.W.E.I gasped softly. _Could this __monster_ _really be showing him kindness after what she had done to him? Maybe she was just trying to warm up to him._  
Pyrrha smiled at him, seeing as the bleeding had stopped.  
He was dumbfounded and stared at the girl.  
_Maybe she isn't so bad after all...  
_Patroklos was proud of his sister, completing such a kind feat. He put an arm around her, which comforted the poor girl a little.  
"W-Why?" Z.W.E.I mumbled.  
Pyrrha blushed a little and answered quietly.  
"W-well, I know y-you said I could n-never pay you back. But I just w-wanted to show you that we c-can be friends...and I'm not going to hurt you."  
Z.W.E.I. stared at the girl again.  
"I-I'm really sorry I stabbed you, Z.W.E.I...and I know I can never be forgiven, b-but...I just...I-" She burst into tears and fell into Patroklos' arms.  
_This girl really IS a crybaby. _Z.W.E.I. thought.  
He couldn't FORGIVE her?! She KILLED him if it weren't for E.I.N that saved him!  
But he _had_ to stop that _awful_ crying...  
He grunted and mumbled.  
"It's okay...just stop crying..."  
Pyrrha looked up in surprise and almost hugged him...but suddenly, she knew of the outcome.  
"And thanks, for the cloth..." He said  
Pyrrha blushed again and nodded.  
Viola came running back and saw that Z.W.E.I. had a cloth around him.  
"W-What?" She mumbled, staring at him.  
He gestured to the sockless Pyrrha.  
Viola was slightly angry that Pyrrha took the opportunity to help her friend. She sat next to him and made sure his wounds were treated.  
"Now what?" Patroklos said.  
Pyrrha spoke up suddenly.  
"I-um...does anyone know what has become of Tira?"  
"That bastard? Why would you want to know?" Patroklos grunted.  
"Well, the last time I saw her, she was walking away from me when I was wielding Soul Edge...I do not know where she is now and what if she's out to find a new wielder?...Anyone know?"  
Patroklos and Z.W.E.I. shook their heads and immediately, all eyes rested on Viola.  
She smirked while holding up her orb for everyone to see and chuckled quietly.

* * *

"_Oh...I feel so sorry your little werewolf had to die so quickly..." Tira's Jolly side taunted._  
_Viola ignored the wretched girl. _  
"_Pretty Viola...how 'bout I make you as Soul Edge's new vessel? We've never had a gypsy before! OH! And your orb would be a glistening blood red, to match with that lovely outfit of yours!" Tira laughed._  
"_Why don't YOU become the wielder? I'm sure everyone is enthusiastic about destroying __you__._  
_Tira's Gloomy side suddenly took over._  
"_You know what? I'm GLAD that stupid werewolf went to go burn in Hell...I'm sure he was enthusiastic about leaving YOU..." _  
_And with that, Viola's anger reached beyond its limit and she slammed her orb onto Tira's face._  
"_NO ONE. Insults my friend like that." She growled and kicked Tira in the face._  
_Tira screamed and swung her blade on Viola, she blocked and called to her orb._  
"_Time for bed...now sleep forever..." She whispered as her orb hit itself onto Tira._  
_Tira fell to the floor, whimpering in pain._  
_Viola pushed Tira to the edge. _  
"_Viola! Don't do it! I can give you powers you've never been able to feel before! I'll give you strength! I-I-I'll give your memories back!" she stammered._  
_Viola stopped for a moment._  
_Her memories? Back? _  
_Oh, how her life would become much less of a burden if her memories were recovered. Her long, lost reminiscent memories. She longed for them ever so badly._  
_Her eyes softened a little. Just as she was about to let the girl go, she thought to herself once more._  
_This girl was a liar, a cheater and a killer. She couldn't possibly trust her. Tira? How could she give the memories back? With Soul Edge? _  
"_Sorry...but I'm in no hurry to become a killer like you, no matter if my memories come back." She said while smiling._  
_She pushed her orb onto Tira's stomach and she fell off the cliff screaming to her death._  
"_GAAAAAHH! She screeched and toppled down into the abyss._  
"_Oops..." Viola chuckled._

* * *

Z.W.E.I., Patroklos, and Pyrrha stared at Viola in awe.  
"Wow." Patroklos whispered.  
"T-that was amazing..." Pyrrha mumbled.  
"Viola! Was that really you?" Z.W.E.I. cried.  
"Oh, don't act like I'm so weak..." Viola laughed.  
"I'm serious Viola! Now I'm scared! What if you like, get angry at me or something and kill me like that?!" He said.  
"Z.W.E.I, you're the only one I really care about, other than these insolent, selfish humans" Viola whispered.  
He ruffled her hair and laughed with her.  
Patroklos remained thoughtful.  
_If Z.W.E.I and Viola are here, and Tira's gone...what had become of the others?_  
"What happened to the Asians?" He wondered out loud.  
"What Asians?" The others asked.  
_Did I really just say that? But they don't even know who the Asians are..._  
"Oh-Um..." He mumbled.  
Suddenly, a shrill voice came out from behind them.  
"We were right here all along!" A girly voice cried out.  
"What?" Patroklos said as he and the others turned around.

* * *

Out jumped a girl in blue Oriental clothing, with a flower-like skirt and long light blue and yellow wide-ended sleeves. She held a sword with a tassel at the end and bounded over to them.  
"Leixia!" Patroklos cried.  
Right after her, a woman in a red bodysuit strolled to them. Pink beads and black and red armour were strapped all on her body. She held ninja daggers in her hand. Beside her, a man in white, sailor-like clothing followed. He held a pair of nunchuks and stared at the group before him.  
Lastly, a boy holding a large staff walked behind the group. He had tiger-like clothes that were practically ripped up and tattered. He grinned at Patroklos and clutched a turkey leg in another hand.  
"N-Natsu? Maxi? Xiba? What are you all doing here?" He asked.  
"We just wanted to see the happy ending of your beautiful story!" Leixia squealed.  
"Happy?" Z.W.E.I. chuckled.  
"Well...actually, Leixia was so sick of seeing Xiba eat constantly, Natsu and I sparring constantly, and no more adventure, we were passing by and saw you guys...it was pretty interesting..," Maxi laughed.  
"I think it was pretty cute...the Holy Greek Warrior gets his precious malfested sister back, the gypsy gets her lost werewolf back..." Natsu remarked.  
Viola blushed a deep scarlet as Natsu talked about her and Z.W.E.I. and looked down. He curled an arm around her, making her face grow even more hot.  
"Aww...how cute!" Leixia cooed seeing them.  
"So? Where you guys off to?" Maxi asked Patroklos.  
"Well, we were-" Patroklos said.  
"HEY! I have an idea! Why don't we go down to that new place called Cafe La Noodla and have dinner, it's got CHINESE FOOD!" Xiba interrupted.  
Maxi ruffled the boy's hair. "You guys hungry?"  
Patroklos looked at the others. They shrugged in response  
"Well, we haven't had a decent meal in a long time. So yes, we'd love to come." Patroklos responded.  
"Yay! I've always wanted to talk more to this strong Holy Warrior, Patroklos Alexander!" Leixia squealed.  
Patroklos blushed as Leixia held his arm tightly and skipped beside him, asking him questions about his adventures.

* * *

Natsu rolled her eyes and noticed Pyrrha standing by herself, her eyes filled with worry.  
"Hey, you coming?" Natsu asked.  
Pyrrha stared at the ninja.  
"I-I don't know...it's in the village...and nearby, there's a town th-that...I burned down...I'm afraid..." She mumbled.  
Natsu walked towards the shy girl.  
"Hey, with me by your side, what do you need to be afraid of? I'll protect you!" She said.  
Pyrrha's eyes lit up as she beamed at the girl.  
"R-Really? How can you be so accepting? I-I'm a malfested!"  
"I know what you're going through. People not accepting you, not understanding you, being rude and cruel. I have the great demon Arhabhaki sealed within me. Many believe that I'm like a demon-like child. They're not accepting at all. But my master, Taki, she saved me, taught me the ninjitsu arts, and stayed by my side always. Judging by your brother's attitude from last time, I see he's really protective of you. Don't worry 'bout a thing, with us on your side, no one can touch you." Natsu said.  
Deeply comforted and touched by her words, Pyrrha gladly accepted the friendship with the ninja. She knew they'd soon become great friends.  
"Thank you, miss..." Pyrrha said gratefully.  
"Call me Natsu." She laughed.  
"Nat-su?" Pyrrha repeated.  
Natsu laughed and nodded. Pyrrha was glad she found someone so similar to her.  
The girls walked together behind Patroklos and Leixia, talking and laughing amongst each other.

* * *

Xiba bit ferociously into his turkey leg as he walked with Maxi.  
"How are you eating at Cafe la Noodla when you're eating this?" He asked.  
"Maxi, have you ever noticed that I'm never full?" He laughed.  
Maxi chuckled and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Viola helped Z.W.E.I to his feet. As he stood, he almost fell and leaned heavily on her. She blushed again, using great strength to keep the man up. He stood straight, laughing.  
"Viola, why are you so nervous around me?" He asked, chuckling.  
She blushed yet again and tightened the cloth on him.  
She stood next to Z.W.E.I. and called to her orb.  
"Whoa...I-didn't mean to-" He whispered.  
"No, no, stupid...I'm not gonna hurt you..." She laughed.  
Z.W.E.I. stared into Viola's vermillion eyes.  
Viola had gone though so much pain...woe...and hatred. She was glad to be friends with Z.W.E.I.  
Both of them had such similarities, yet they were so different.  
She suddenly threw her arms around Z.W.E.I.  
He gasped for a moment before returning the embrace.  
"Z.W.E.I, I-I'm so happy we're together. If you were dead, I don't know what I would've done."  
"Viola-" He whispered as she held him tighter, then let go.  
She smiled at him.  
"I've never seen this side of you before." He muttered.  
She giggled quietly and helped Z.W.E.I. to walk.  
He leaned on her for support and wobbled beside her.  
The two walked in a strange manner, a gypsy and a werewolf.  
Patroklos turned around to see them both, wobbling towards them. He smiled and turned back to the giggling Leixia.  
The eight friends all walked together in happiness. They disappeared in a world of peace and tranquility .  
"A world called Cafe la Noodla!" Xiba squealed.

* * *

**Please, review, review, review!:DDD**

**Thanks!**


End file.
